


It Isn't Christmas Without a Few Explosions

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Silly, things that go boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has slightly different definitions of what makes a proper Christmas than John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Christmas Without a Few Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ryalin1 in response to the following prompt: **Christmas cracker with a bright pink paper crown**

  
  
  


John stared in disbelief. He finally managed to muster a single word. “No.”

Sherlock blinked. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I mean no!” John shook his head. “I can’t believe you, Sherlock. I mean, I know your family traditions must have been different than mine, but I refuse to believe that you had actual fireworks in your dining room. And I doubt Mrs. Hudson did, either. So whatever it is you’re wanting my help to make, the answer is no, no, absolutely not, and no.”

A tiny line appeared between Sherlock’s eyebrows as John spoke. If John didn’t know better, he might have almost thought Sherlock looked confused. Maybe even a little _hurt_. Then, when John mentioned fireworks, Sherlock’s eyes widened in sudden comprehension. His eyes darted to the chemistry set pieces scattered across the kitchen table, and then back to John. A tiny smile quirked one corner of his mouth. “Oh, I see! No, I didn’t mean that kind of explosion. I meant something entirely different. Trust me, you’ll like this, and so will Mrs. Hudson.”

John raised one skeptical eyebrow, but waited patiently for Sherlock to explain.

* * * * *

Later that evening, John took advantage of the happy chatter around the table to lean over for a quiet word to Sherlock, sitting beside him. “You were right, Sherlock. It isn’t Christmas without a few explosions. And these homemade Christmas crackers of yours certainly have a better bang than any we had growing up.”

“Naturally,” Sherlock said, his smugness in no way dampened by the bright pink paper crown sitting precariously on top of his curly head. “The store-bought ones never have enough silver fulminate.” His expression softened into a shy smile. “Ours never had such good riddles in them, though. Yours make people laugh. Mummy never laughed at mine, or Mycroft’s.”

John looked at his mini-compass and LED flashlight, then gestured towards Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Turner, and their friends, all decked out with colorful scarves, glittery fans, and bright paper hats, exclaiming over the ingenious gadgets that had come along with them. “And our crackers never had such nice things in them, so it’s an improvement on both sides.” He picked up a brightly-wrapped tube from the table. “Want to pull another?”

“Yes!” Sherlock’s eyes gleamed as he greedily grabbed the other end. “You still need a hat.”

“Probably won’t be as pretty as yours, whatever it turns out to be,” John laughed. “Happy Christmas, Sherlock!”

“Happy Christmas, John!”

The cracker split in half with a loud bang, followed by enthusiastic hoots as the rest of the party-goers gathered around to see what new treasures had come in the latest treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 21, 2012


End file.
